


job of the blowing kind

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4876711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally Posted April 26th, 2015)</p>
<p>Xephos is a bit nervous about sleeping with Corvax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	job of the blowing kind

Everything around Xephos was huge. The room seemed more like an echo chamber with every little noise played back to the owner than a place to rest. Windows took up an entire wall; the curtains that stood between whoever occupied to room and the rest of the world could cover up mountains. The bed, too, was grotesquely large. If he so desired, Xephos could roll and roll and continue rolling until he was all rolled out and still not fall to the floor. The only thing that stopped him from testing that fact at the moment was the other body pinning him down.

Corvax was Large with a capital l. He was tall and he was thick and when he stood in a room every other person seemed to shrink before him. And with what Xephos could see straining against his pants, Corvax was also big where it was relevant to their current activity.

Corvax leaned down and grazed Xephos’ bottom lip with his teeth. The action made his heart start beating against his ribs like a caged animal. Xephos willed himself to calm down. Before any clothing came off they agreed on one thing: vanilla sex only. It was not that Xephos opposed rough play–the thought of Corvax donning on his gladiator outfit and manhandling him sent a flash of heat to his groin–but Corvax was just too large and eager. He was afraid they would go too far on the first try and leave a bitter taste for future nights. 

A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of more nights spent like this.

Corvax moved to rest his head between Xephos’ legs. He opened his mouth and Xephos’ blood ran cold at the sight of teeth as sharp as knives near his delicate equipment. A lump formed in his throat as he saw them glisten in the dull light of the room.

_Vanilla Vanilla Vanilla There’s no teeth involved with vanilla He promised vanilla–_

But out of the jaws of death came a tongue so prehensile it almost unsettled him. It wrapped around his dick in the most delicate way and began to jerk him off with a steady rhythm. 

“Oh…!” 

“Hn?” Corvax tried to speak as well as he could with his tongue around a penis.

“You’re, uh… You’re very good at this.”

Corvax recoiled his tongue to reply.

“Corvax is talented in many fields,” he replied with what sounded like genuine pride. There was a moment of awkward silence where neither made a move. Xephos realized he wanted confirmation to his claim.

“Yes, uh, it’s obvious how talented you are.”

Happy with the praise, Corvax lolled out his tongue again. He wrapped it tighter this time and went one step further by placing the head between his lips. Xephos’ worries about teeth returned and only intensified when Corvax took his entire length into his mouth. 

But the second he started sucking Xephos forgot what it was like to worry at all. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips forward in an attempt to get further into Corvax’s mouth. The massive room played the moan back to him. He turned beat red in embarrassment but didn’t attempt to stop more noises from spilling out. He thrust upwards again, grinding on Corvax’s face. 

Corvax brought down his hand onto Xephos’ hip, stilling any more thrusts he had planned. Xephos looked down at him pleadingly but was met with eyes challenging him to disobey. 

“Corvax–” he moaned as he gripped the sheets. Corvax replied by bringing up his other hand to press his fingers into Xephos’ mouth. 

Shocked by the sudden action, he barely sucked on them at first, unsure of what to do. However, as Corvax continued his tongue-work, he became more confident and licked and sucked until the fingers were dripping with his spit. His motions became more frantic as Corvax brought him to the edge with the way his tongue squeezed his length. He moaned around the fingers, shoving his tongue between them and pulling them all the way out before thrusting them back in. When he came deep into Corvax’s mouth, his jaw twitched and he bit down on the fingers with a whimper of pleasure. 

“That wasn’t very vanilla,” Corvax scolded as he wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand which in turn was wiped clean on the sheets next to Xephos.

“S…sorry,” he said, too blissful post orgasm to be properly afraid of the consequences. 

Corvax laid down next to him and watched as he stared off into space with a small smile. Xephos could feel sleep creeping up on him.

“Don’t fall asleep yet; it’s Corvax’s turn now,” Corvax said, anger creeping up in his voice at the possibility of being left to handle himself. He pulled down his pants as best he could while on his side and out from between his legs emerged what could only be classified as a behemoth. It was prehensile like his tongue and large enough that Xephos wondered if his plans of being dominated would have to involve more toys than previously thought.

He reached with one hand around the tip to massage it and soaked in Corvax’s noises of pleasure. As he tried his best to please Corvax with just his hands he made a vow to himself: he was going to get that monstrosity in him no matter how much work it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the first yogsmut fic I wrote (and also the smutty first thing I drew) was of this ship. Because Xephos called him sexy one time and my imagination ran until I got lost deep in Ship Hell.


End file.
